Después de la batalla
by catalinajoseanne
Summary: Gea a sido vencida. Los siete semidioses han salvado al mundo, pero Piper no esta feliz. Pensar en perder a Jason, le rompe el corazón pero siente que él no se quedara con ella... ¿Acaso esta equivocada? Spoilers de La casa de Hades.


Piper se mantuvo al margen de la celebración. Habían ganado la batalla contra Gea y sus gigantes, habían salvado a los dioses, al mundo entero.

Debería sentirse feliz, pero al contrario, un nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas y su corazón… ¡Oh como dolía su corazón!

Habían ganado, lo que significaba el final. El final de su travesía… El final de su historia con Jason, de eso estaba más que segura.

Jason pertenecía al campamento romano, toda su vida estaba escrita en las calles de nueva roma, en sus bellas construcciones, en cambio, el campamento mestizo, no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que lo uniera a él. A no ser que…

Pestañeando a toda velocidad, Piper, intento forjar una sonrisa, no pensar en los próximos días y disfrutar del triunfo.

Los siete habían sobrevivido. Habían ganado, cosa que todos creían imposible, pero tan solo la idea de fingir entusiasmo la hacía querer salir corriendo y llorar en algún rincón sin que nadie la viera.

_Puedes usar tu talento… tu único talento. _Pensó con tristeza, sin embargo no lo haría. Si Jason permanecía a su lado era porque le quería de verdad, si no, significaba que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Alzo el rostro para mirar el azul cielo, una tibia brisa le acarició la piel de las mejillas, las risas de Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Frank, Nico y Hazel la hicieron sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. Los envidiaba por sentirse tan felices, los envidiaba por disfrutar del dulce sabor de la victoria y en especial, envidiaba a Annabeth, por tener un novio tan maravilloso.

Percy la amaba. La amaba, cosa de la cual ella no estaba segura con Jason. Él nunca lo había dicho y quizá nunca lo diría.

_Quizá esté siendo un poco dramática. _Se dijo mientras mantenía la vista en el cielo, cerró los ojos y oro a su madre, nunca lo hacía tan seguido, Afrodita tenía su propio punto de vista en muchas cosas, sin embargo en esos momentos ella la necesitaba.

Necesitaba un consejo de madre a hija.

_Mamá, quiero saber… No, necesito saber si Jason… _Se contuvo, no, no quería que su madre se enterara de sus dudas más secretas.

Era conocido que Afrodita adoraba los enredos amorosos, mientras más problemas eran mucho más divertidos para ella. Annabeth le había contado su larga historia con Percy una de esas noches que habían pasado juntas en el Argo II y la ayuda de su madre sería desastrosa.

Probablemente Jason se iría con Reyna al campamento romano, se enamorarían perdidamente y tendrían bebes rubios de ojos azules mientras ella moría de amor en alguna parte de los Estados Unidos junto a su padre. Sola. Absolutamente sola.

_Estas exagerando. _Le dijo una voz en la cabeza, lo que era lo más probable. Siempre exageraba las cosas, quizás era por ser hija de Afrodita. ¿O no?

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Annabeth a su lado, Piper no sabía en qué momento se había acercado a ella. En un momento había estado con Percy celebrando a su lado y en otro… Suspiro, eran amigas, podía contar con Annabeth para cualquier cosa. Ella le había aconsejado el primer día que había llegado al campamento. Annabeth le había ayudado a aceptar la falsedad de las imágenes creadas por Hera en su cabeza. En esos momentos, Jason y ella no eran nada, sin embargo…

"Nada," Respondió con voz estrangulada. Se aclaró la garganta y repitió, "nada."

"¿Segura?" Annabeth levanto una de sus rubias cejas, la miró con una expresión de incredulidad que le decía "dime la verdad, te conozco" y después sus ojos se movieron hasta posarse en la figura de Jason. "¿Es por él?" Preguntó con los ojos brillantes. "Oh, claro es por él. ¿Qué te preocupa?"

Piper se mordió el labio inferior, no queriendo contestar pero tras un corto silencio que duro unos cuantos segundos y con otro largo suspiro murmuro.

"No sé qué elegirá. Si Campamento Mestizo o… Romano y la idea de perderlo…"

"¿Han hablado?" La interrumpió Annabeth con las cejas fruncidas. Piper sacudió la cabeza, "lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él. Percy y yo…"

Piper levanto la mirada hacia su amiga, nunca la había visto tan… ¿Confusa? No, no era confusión lo que leía en su rostro, si no parecía más… ¿traición? ¿Quizá? Imposible, Annabeth era la chica más leal que había conocido.

_Las cosas cambian, al igual que las personas. _

"¿Percy y yo?" La insto a seguir hablando, Annabeth le sonrió, como si temiera a seguir haciéndolo. ¿Qué estaba ocultando?

"Hemos pensando en, quedarnos en el Campamento Romano."

"¡Qué!" Exclamó ella impresionada. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Annabeth? ¿Su Annabeth? ¿Su mejor amiga? "Qué." Repitió en un susurro.

"Eres la primera en saberlo y te explicare nuestras razones, mientras estuvimos en el tártaro hablamos… En pocas palabras, el campamento Romano nos dará la oportunidad de tener una vida a salvo de monstruos, no nos preocuparemos de si alguno puede rastrearnos y mataros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después de dos batallas, lo único que deseamos es ser felices y el campamento Romano nos puede entregar eso. Ya sabes, vivir en Nueva Roma, ir a la Universidad y…"

"Entiendo, de verdad lo hago."

Annabeth soltó un suspiro.

"Pensé…"

"No está bien," la interrumpió Piper con una sonrisa, "tú y Percy se lo merecen... Merecen su 'y fueron felices para siempre'. Lo único que espero es verte algún día."

"Prometo visitarte en donde quiera que es estés." Prometió Annabeth.

Ambas se abrazaron, Piper soltó las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y los ojos grises de Annabeth se volvieron cristalinos. Nunca habían imaginado que sus caminos se separarían tan pronto, el campamento mestizo sin Annabeth y Percy no sería lo mismo que días anteriores, sin embargo les quedaba todo el viaje de regreso a Estados Unidos para decir el adiós definitivo.

"Okay, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?" La voz de Leo las separo como si ambas estuvieran en llamas, Annabeth y Piper se voltearon para responderle a Leo, pero junto a él se encontraban Percy y Jason.

Jason la miró con preocupación.

"Estábamos conversando." Respondió Annabeth.

"¿Sobre qué?" Pregunto Leo.

"Cosa de chicas, entrometido." Dijo Piper, Leo sonrió, parecía querer decir algo, soltar una de sus bromas pero se contuvo, miró a Percy, luego a Jason y sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro se alejó, uniéndose a Hazel, Nico, Frank y Reyna que estaban a pocos pasos de ellos.

Percy abrazo a Annabeth por la cintura y beso su mejilla.

"¿De que hablaban?"

"Nada que pueda interesarte, cerebro de alga." Annabeth acaricio la mejilla de el con la nariz y luego lo beso, "es mejor que dejemos a estos dos para que hablen."

"¿hablar? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre nuestra victoria?"

Annabeth rodo los ojos hasta ponerlos blancos, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y se alejaron.

"¿Hablar?"

La voz de Jason llego a sus oídos como la música de las sirenas. Su voz parecía hipnotizarla cada vez que le escuchaba hablar, parecía atraerla como el polen atrae a las abejas y tan solo pensar en perderlo, le partía el corazón.

Hablar. O sí, tenían que hablar pero el miedo le cerró la garganta. Nuevamente sus ojos de intercambiables colores se llenaron de lágrimas y pelear contra ellas para no derramarlas frente a él la dejaba exhausta.

"Pipes. ¿Qué pasa?" Jason se acercó con rapidez y se detuvo frente a ella a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Piper frunció el ceño, Jason no era como Percy, quien demostraba afecto hacia Annabeth cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Su Jason era frio como un tempano de hielo. Su Jason era demasiado romano para su propio bien. Su Jason…

_¿Mi Jason? _Pensó. _¿Alguna vez fue mío?_

"¿Pipes?" Susurró antes de acunarle el rostro con las manos y le alzo la barbilla con delicadeza. Sus labios quedaron separados por pocos centímetros, si ella se ponía de puntillas pondría unirlos pero no lo hizo. "¿De qué tenemos que hablar?"

"No lo sé."

_¡Cobarde!_

"Pipes, te conozco, algo está molestándote y no quieres decirme que es."

Piper trago con nerviosismo. Nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que decirlo. Tenía que hacerlo para calmar sus propios miedos.

"Amm…" Movió la mirada hacia Reyna.

"¿Es por ella? Piper ya hemos hablado y…"

"No," Lo interrumpió poniendo el índice sobre sus labios, "Tengo miedo."

"¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? Hemos ganado a Gea, salvado a los dioses, al mundo. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas por las cuales tener miedo y ahora…"

"Jason, ¿me amas?"

Jason pareció congelarse frente a ella. Sus ojos azules como el cielo, la miraron con sorpresa, confusión y una infinidad de sentimientos difíciles de reconocer.

Piper cerró los ojos. La respuesta era no. ¿Por qué no lo decía y ya? ¿Por qué le era difícil decir la verdad? Quizá, Reyna era más de lo que él había creído. Quizá, la quería a ella después de todo.

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, se derramaron. No importaba que Jason las viera. ¿Qué más daba? Su corazón estaba roto, hecho picadillos en el centro de su cuerpo.

Jason no la quería. Él no lo había dicho en palabras pero estaba claro.

"Pipes," le escucho decir pasado unos minutos, "¿por qué lloras?"

"¿No es obvio?" Sollozo, "No me amas."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Instintos de hija de Afrodita. Ya sabes, la diosa del amor y…"

"Creo que tus instintos, Pipes se han equivocado."

"¿Cómo?" Piper le miro confusa. "¿Cómo?" Repitió sin poder creer lo que oía.

"Sí, porque Piper McLean te amo."

"¿Me amas?"

Él asintió.

"Y, no quería decírtelo ahora, me quedare en el campamento mestizo, junto a ti y Leo."

"¿De verdad?"

Las lágrimas no se detuvieron, pero el significado de ellas había cambiado. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, ni de corazones rotos, eran lágrimas de felicidad. De felicidad pura.

"Aha y ayudaremos a Leo a buscar a Calypso."

"¿Lo dices de verdad?"

"Sí." Susurro. "Te amo."

Y la beso.


End file.
